Take A Shot
by HikariNoTenshi-Crystal
Summary: Hikari Hijiri knew Aomine Daiki better than anyone else did. But when Daiki let's his temper fly and ends up hurting Hikari and almost killing her, can she forgive him and continue to feel for him like she has in the past? Or will she let revenge over power her so she can hurt him back?
1. Memories

**Kuroko No Basket (C) Tadatoshi Fujimaki. OC's (C) HikariNoTenshi-Crystal**

**Hope you enjoy the story! I'd love to hear from any who read it!**

**R&R! Please and Thank you!**

* * *

"Daiki-kun!" A small girl with short golden hair and light blue eyes shouted. "Daiki-kun! Look!" She said excitedly, pointing at the creek down below the bridge that was flowing.

She looked at the small boy with dark blue eyes, really short dark blue hair, and dark skin as he stood with his hands in his pockets. She smiled goofily and raced off the bridge, running down the slope towards the creek. Her short light blue dress moved across her knee's as she ran at the edge of the creek. She crouched down and poked her finger into the chilly waters.

"Don't fall in," Daiki said with a laugh, looking over the bridge and down at her.

"Watch!" She said with a big smile.

She stepped onto the first stone a little into the water. The stones were spread evenly apart as she hopped across them and did a little spin on each one. Around the middle of the creek the stones grew farther apart, making her try harder to get to each one.

"Careful! It gets deep there!" Daiki said with worried eyes.

"Hikari!" Momoi said running to the side of the bridge. "That's too dangerous!" She looked over to Daiki and narrowed her eyes at him. "Daiki Aomine! Make her come back!"

"Sat-chan!" Hikari said with a big smile, waving her arm over her head.

Her foot slipped off the rock, making her fall backwards, and her eyes to widen in fear. She landed in the water, feeling it suck her in quickly before she could grab some air for her lungs.

"Hikari!" Aomine shouted fearfully.

He raced across the bridge and down the slope, reaching the edge of the water and stopping, trying to look at where she was. He saw a small splash on the top of the water and raced after it, running and jumping across the rocks towards that splash. He jumped off the rocks and into the water, opening his eyes underwater to look for Hikari.

She was there grappling in the water to get back up, but her breath had left her and she was sinking like a rock towards the bottom. Aomine quickly swam over to her, cursing his small body as he desperately paddled over to her. He grabbed her around her shoulders and pulled, tugging her up as he kicked his legs as hard as he could.

They broke the surface and sputtered for air, looking around desperately for something to grab. Aomine swam a few feet away and grabbed one of the rocks poking the top of the water.

"Hikari!" He shouted, reaching out his hand for her.

"Daiki!" She shouted back, pushing the water around her to get closer to his outstretched hand.

She grabbed his hand quickly and felt him pull her to the rock. They hung on there for a minute to catch their breaths, before passing from rock to rock till they reached the shore, walking up the side of the creek.

"Are you guys okay?" Momoi asked worriedly, running down to the side of the creek.

Hikari looked at Aomine and he looked back at her; their faces broke into smiles before they burst out laughing with one another. Momoi looked at them as if they were crazy before shaking her head and smiling.

"What am I going to do with you two?" She sighed again, laughing with the other two.

"Let me go!" Hikari shouted, trying to make the elementary school boys let her go.

The two boys wanted Hikari to pay attention to them, but they were also trying to force her to come play with them at their house when she didn't want to. They were just being boys, yet Hikari still felt scared of them as they tried to drag her along.

"Stop! I'm not going with you!" She yelled at them. "I'm going with Daiki!"

"Why can't you just play with us for awhile? It's always about Aomine!" They argued with her.

She tried pulling her wrists out of their hold, but they were hanging onto her pretty tightly. She tried kicking them, but they just moved out of the way and kept on dragging her. Her shoulder length hair kept flying into her face as she jerked around, her blue eyes blazing in anger.

Suddenly one of her arms was let go, making her stumble slightly before catching herself. Her other arm was let go quickly as shouts of pain resounded in front of her. Hikari moved her hair and looked at the boys; they were now being held by their arms by Aomine who glared at them with daggers.

"Daiki!" Hikari said with relief.

"Aomine!" One of the boys shouted, trying to take a swing at him.

Aomine dodged it quickly before pushing him away from them, slinging his friend right next to him as they scrambled to get back up. They ran away from the two, tears in the corners of their eyes.

"Daiki," Hikari said, walking over to him and hugging him tightly.

"It's because you're too nice to people." He told her with a sigh, but wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"You're nice to people too!" Hikari argued, as she looked up at him with a pout.

"But I know when to tell them 'no'," He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I have you to protect me! Daiki is always there for me!" She said with a proud smile.

Aomine loved to hear her say that, and no matter how many times she did say it, it always made his heart flutter. He always knew he liked her, but he could never tell her what he felt.

"Momoi!" Hikari said excitedly, running up to the pink headed girl who had a clip board in her arms. When she reached Momoi, she realized the girl wasn't even paying attention to her, but the light blue haired boy practicing basketball. "Really? Just go hug him or kiss him, or whatever you want to do to him already!"

Momoi snapped out of it and looked at Hikari. "Sorry, I just can't help it! He's so cute!"

"You're not even looking at the faults in their plays." Hikari whined, raising her hand at them for effect.

"Well vice-manager, you tell them then." Momoi said with a huff, placing a hand on her hip.

Hikari smiled as she pulled her hair, which was now just below her shoulder blades, into a pony tail. She kicked off her flats and changed into some basketball shoes.

"Daiki!" She said, holding up her hand.

He stopped the practice and looked at her, smiling wide as he spotted the girl he loved. He tossed the ball to her, watches as she effortlessly caught it and slid it around her body, before dribbling it on the floor.

"Try to stop me," She told him, with a challenging tone.

He smiled at her, finding this an easy challenge. "You know I always beat you,"

"Just try and stop me from getting a point." She said with a laugh.

"You want to play even though you're in a skirt?" He asked, eyeing her up and down with a smirk.

"I don't mind," Kise said with a wink.

"Pervert," She laughed, looking at Kise with a playful smile.

Aomine frowned at that, seeing the blonde basketball player walk up to Hikari and take the ball for a moment from her.

"You can borrow my shorts if you need to," He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"I think you're too big for me to borrow them," She said with a giggle.

"You calling me fat?" He asked, mock hurt.

"Yes, now move, I'm playing with Daiki, not you." She said, grabbing the ball from him and pushing him to the side.

She squared her eyes on Aomine, dribbling the ball back and forth. Aomine charged her as she took a step forward. She charged at him also before taking a step to the right, and running left. She went past Aomine and started heading for the goal.

Aomine stopped momentarily; surprised she got past him, before he snapped back and ran over to her. He skidded in front of her, reaching out just as she was jumping up to shoot the ball. She smirked suddenly and tucked her legs in, spinning her body around and swirling around him out of his reach. She shot the ball then and it hit the rim, circling around it until it finally dropped in.

Aomine stared at the net as it moved from the ball going through. Kise began laughing in the background as Kuroko walked over to Hikari.

"That was amazing!" Kise laughed in awe.

"How did you do that?" Kuroko asked confused.

"You're more worried about people who are big or tall, you don't pay attention to those who are smaller," She told them as she pointed her finger at herself. "People who are smaller like me and Tetsu-kun are able to move our bodies easier and faster than people like Daiki who are bigger."

"So you're saying how you twisted your body was something you could do, but not those who are bigger?" Akashi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not necessarily, they can, but it would be slower and more difficult." She said with a smile. "Watch. Daiki," She waved her hand towards herself.

Aomine turned, but didn't budge from his spot where he was staring before. "Get Kise to do it," He said stubbornly.

Hikari looked at him confused, before turning reluctantly towards Kise. "Come here," She said jerking her head. "Akashi, you too."

Kise and Akashi walked over, standing on either side of her. Hikari grabbed Akashi's arm, making him face Kise and watch closely.

"I want you to watch closely and copy what I do." She looked at Kise then, "I want you to do the same thing."

She grabbed a basketball and dribbled it, looking at Akashi and then Momoi, having her watch closely with what she was doing.

"Block me, and try to get the ball," She told Kise.

Kise walked up behind her, holding his arms out on either side of her to stop any movement she had. She bent her knees further, dribbling the ball out of his reach as she looked behind her. Kise's arms came down and try to hit the ball out of her hands, but ended up pushing his body over hers intimately.

"Even when someone is like this," She said, throwing the ball backwards under her legs and his own, before ducking her head and twisting around his body. She launched herself off her foot, using the force to push her past Kise and grab the ball once again. She ran to the goal, dribbling the ball, and took the shot, making it with nothing but net. "You can still get past them,"

She smirked at Kise, seeing the dumbfounded look on his face as he watched Hikari grab the ball was once and hold it against her hip.

"Sei-kun, I want you to try and do that too. Ryo-kun I want you to try it next with Atsu-kun." She said looking at Kise and Murasakibara.

Kise tried to block Akashi, failing as Akashi perfectly repeated her moves and got past him, making the blonde all the more confused as to why he couldn't stop him either. Kise paired up with Murasakibara and used his skill to replicate a play perfectly to try and do the same to the very tall player. Instead of getting past like Hikari and Akashi did, but instead couldn't turn fast enough around him, and ended up having the ball taken and shot in the goal opposite of him.

"Ryo-kun!" Aomine heard Hikari shout, running down the hallway towards Kise with a notebook in her hands.

Aomine stopped in the doorway he was about to exit, and watched through the small crack at Kise and Hikari as they stood talking to one another.

"Thank you for taking me with you to the photo shoot," Hikari said with bright eyes.

"Didn't you tell Aomine?" Kise asked with a small laugh.

"This was more important," She said, looking down at the notebook with a blush, before holding it out to Kise and giving a shy smile. "Tell me what you think, okay? Give me a straight answer."

"I will," Kise said with a wink, making Hikari giggle.

Aomine dropped his hand from the door, glaring at Kise through it as he watched Hikari walk away with a bright smile. He knew Kise was always being sought after by girls because of his looks, but he never expected Hikari to be one of them. He was mad at Kise for taking her, but he was also mad at Hikari for falling for his looks, liking Kise more than him.

Practice came faster than he thought, and he was determined to play a round against Kise.

"Hey!" Aomine shouted, glaring at him still. "Let's practice,"

Kise smirked, finding it as a game like he did with everything. They took off their school jackets and began playing against one another. At first it was all easy and fun, but then Aomine's anger grew as Hikari walked through the door and Kise smiled at her with a wave.

Aomine twisted around Kise effortlessly, running towards the goal in the process as his anger spurned him on towards winning. Kise smiled and appeared in front of Aomine, jumping at the same time he did to block the ball from the net. Aomine glared and let the ball fall, throwing his weight down as he grabbed the ball in one hand and spun around the blonde player. In the process of shooting the ball Aomine hit Kise with his elbow, knocking him over onto the floor painfully.

Kise's ankles slipped on the floor, making him fall back on his wrists harshly. Aomine hit the floor and looked back at Kise with a glare, watching him grab his ankle painfully with a wince. Hikari ran up and crouched in front of Kise, looking at his ankle carefully for any injury.

"What did you do that for Daiki?" Hikari asked angrily, narrowing her eyes at Aomine.

"Figured you'd take his side," Aomine said with a snub, turning on his heel and walking out of the school.

Hikari watched Daiki leave, and when she tried to confront him later, he seemed to snub her. He wouldn't talk to her and when he did it was a snide comment or an insult. He turned vicious when he played now, and was no longer kind to everyone like he was before. His whole demeanor changed; his personality more so than the rest.

Even as they won games it seemed as if Aomine was pushing himself from the group. He no longer hung out with Kuroko or Kise, and he wouldn't even hardly look at Hikari anymore. The only one he let near him was Momoi, and it hurt Hikari to know he no longer wanted her around him.

Their last game was won and the team was out celebrating. Hikari watched Aomine painfully as they all walked together to the light show downtown. She saw him giving a small laugh with Momoi and it pushed her over the edge, she couldn't take it any longer.

"Daiki," She said, tugging on his arm hard, making him stop in his walk.

The others kept on walking, not noticing the talk going on between the two, but Momoi stood there watching carefully for any problems.

"Why are you avoiding me?" She asked him with hurt eyes. "Why are you so mad at me?"

"Mad at you?" He scoffed, looking up at the sky before looking back down at her. "I just thought you'd want to spend some time with your crush." He said with a spiteful smirk.

"My crush?" She asked confused.

"Don't try to lie!" He shouted, making the other's stop. "I saw you with Kise! You're always with him lately! You said that the notebook you gave him with the question inside was more important than being with me!"

"You think I like Ryo?" She shouted back.

"Stop lying! If you didn't want to be around me, then you should have said so!" Aomine yelled, flinging her hand off of his arm roughly.

The others stared in confusion and shock at the scene happening before them, watching Momoi become more worried and fearful as she listened to the two.

"I never said that!" Hikari shouted.

"You didn't need to!" He shouted back at her. "I don't need you! You are just useless to me! Go to Kise or don't! I don't care! I don't need you anymore!"

Aomine froze as he looked at Hikari. Water brimmed around the corners of her eyes before sliding down her cheeks, spiting him for his words.

"Daiki," She said, shoulders shaking and a hiccup coming out of her mouth. She hastily pulled out the same notebook she gave to Kise a couple months ago, and glared at him, holding it up over her head. "Daikirai!" She screamed at him as she threw the notebook at him.

The notebook exploded as it bounced off of him, showing pictures of her and Aomine as they were little, and going through all the years till present time. At the end were pictures of Aomine as he played basketball, or played with Hikari on a normal day. The last pages showed pictures of Hikari in different outfits of all seasons, and all of them were smiling at the camera, as if meant for the person looking at them.

A pain struck his heart as he looked at the pictures, realizing the outfits she was wearing were some of Aomine's favorite ones on her. He turned to the last page and sucked in a breath. Written on the last page in her elegant handwriting said: 'I like you Daiki! I hope we have another great year together in high school! I hope we always stay together.'

"I was hanging out with Ryo so much because he was helping me make this for you!" She shouted at him, the tears spilling down faster. "He helped me take the pictures and develop them better." She shook her head, not wanting to deal with it anymore. "I hate you," She cried, a hiccup coming out once again.

She turned on her heel and ran, ignoring Momoi as she tried to grab her. She didn't want to see Aomine right then, she wouldn't be able to handle what he said anymore.

"Hikari!" Momoi screamed bloody murder.

Hikari heard the horn before she saw the lights, making her look up into the bright white lights as they descended on her fast. She felt the horrible pain as the car slammed into her, sending her flying through the air and landing on the concrete road before darkness surrounded her completely.

The other's stared in horror as Hikari lay about thirty feet down the road from the car, blood coming out of her head and creating a puddle on the road beneath her. Aomine stood there frozen with the notebook still in his hand clenched tightly.

"No," He said quietly, feeling his body go numb.

Sirens wailed in the distance as they neared the accident sight, screeching to a halt as the paramedics rushed out and went to Hikari.

"She's lost too much blood!" One shouted, lifting her chin slightly. "She's not breathing!"

The man checked her pulse and sucked in a breath, looking down at her with panic and adrenaline.

"Her heartbeat is hardly there! She might not make it!" He shouted, starting CPR on her as they put her on a stretcher and carried her into the ambulance.

"Hikari," Momoi cried, putting her hands to her eyes as she cried for her friend. "She's…..she's…." Silence enveloped everyone in their group as they realized what the outcome is. "….dead!"

Aomine snapped awake on the stage; his eyes wide open as his breathing was ragged. He grabbed the notebook that was lying open on his face and stared at the pictures of Hikari smiling at him so happily.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, his longing for the girl so strong now, and his guilt stronger than the first. "Come back to me,"


	2. Found

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Kuroko No Bakuske.**

**Claimer: I however do own the OC's in this story including Hikari, her uncle, and Tadao.**

**Hope you enjoy this story chapter!**

* * *

"Daiki! Come on! You can't miss watching this game! It's two strong teams against one another! And one of them will face us when they win." Momoi argued, tugging on Aomine's arm as he lay on the stage lazily.

"They'll be fine without me," He groaned, pulling his arm away and rolling onto his stomach; draping his arm off the stage.

"Kise will be there," She said, knowing it would tempt his competitiveness. "But I guess when he asks where you were, I'll just have to tell him that you didn't feel like going and wanted to sleep instead."

"Shut up, I'm going." He said, sitting up and jumping off the stage.

Momoi skipped along as they headed towards their bus that was going to take them to the match. They walked into the building and marveled at the size of it, and how full it was becoming already by people who anticipate who will win.

"So you made it Aominecchi!" Kise said with a smirk as he walked over.

"Everyone wants to see who they could be going against." Kuroko said, appearing next to the two of them suddenly.

"You shouldn't jump out of nowhere!" Kise shouted at him.

"He was there the whole time." Akashi said irritated.

"Are there any snacks here?" Murasakibara said, looking around with a hungry face.

"Seems the whole group is here," Momoi said with a happy smile.

"Not the whole group," Aomine muttered under his breath, yet everyone heard quite clearly.

Aomine pocketed his hands and trudged over to the balcony first row, wanting to be able to view it from above. The generation of miracle's sat around him as they all wanted to examine.

"Was wondering where you went off to." Kagami said, plopping in a seat next to Kuroko.

Kagami glanced at Aomine and glared, competition rising between the two already as they sized on another up. Finally they had to tear their glares away as the whistle blew to start the game.

"Not bad," Kise said, leaning back with curiosity, yet slight boredom.

"Both teams are good," Akashi said, then smirked. "But I'm better."

The team rose an eyebrow at Akashi, but didn't dare say a word about going against him. Kagami began to laugh, making Akashi glare at him.

"I can beat you," Kagami told him daringly.

Akashi reached forward and grabbed a pair of scissors out of Midorima's backpack, and tried slicing at Kagami harmfully. Kagami smirked and dodged quickly, making Akashi glare harder that he dodged so easily against the attack.

The referee blew the whistle suddenly and held up a hand, counting a foul made by one of the teams. The team rushed around one of their fallen and helped him limp over to the bench, making the generation of miracles lean over to try and look at what was going on.

"Aw man! We missed it!" Kise complained.

"It seems one of them was pushed and sprained his ankle trying to recover his footing." Midorima said, watching and judging the referee's on the court.

The player's went back onto the court as the coach's and referee's solved the problem. A new player was sent out with short blonde hair and light blue eyes.

"Kind of short isn't he?" Aomine chuckled, getting a kick out of a short player replacing a good player.

"Don't judge," Momoi said, looking at Kuroko and giving him a charming, flirting smile, but was completely rejected as Kuroko wasn't even paying attention. "But he is kind of thin." She turned her attention to the player.

The game started up once again, and the new blonde player took instant action. Taking the ball as his teammate smacked it in the air and passed it along. He flew down the court, dribbling the ball expertly along with him, and dodged all the grabs, and blocks that the other team was trying to inflict. He jumped suddenly and shot it into the net. Cheers erupted inside the building as if this was the person they were waiting for.

"Who is he?" Kagami asked, becoming more curious.

"I don't know," Momoi said, checking her roster for the players. "He doesn't play very often. Only when they get desperate."

"Is he good?" Kuroko asked, watching him carefully.

"He wins every game for them." She said, putting the roster down in defeat.

The blonde grabbed the ball as it was passed and charged towards the other team player who was charging him. He stepped on his right foot and pushed off greatly, landing a few inches away and then pushing off with his left foot to fly forward.

"That move," Akashi said, leaning forward.

Aomine looked at the blonde, curious as to how he executed that move almost identical to the owner. The players followed after the blond quickly as his teammates tried to help and block. One player skidded in front of the blond just as he was jumping up to shoot the ball.

Aomine leaned forward as he watched the blond smirk and pull his legs in. He used the movement to twist his body and spin around the large body, and get closer to the net. He leaned back out of the players reach and shot the ball, making it hit the rim, circle it, and dropping in like it weight nothing.

"That move!" Momoi said, standing up and gripping the railing as she peered down at the court with wide eyes.

"That's cheating!" The player shouted, stomping over and grabbing the blonde's jersey in his fist.

The referee whistled as the game stopped and everyone looked at the two who were about to get into a fight. The player lifted the blonde up and pulled him close to his face.

"You cheated! There is no way someone can do that in mid jump!" He argued, shaking the blonde.

The blonde grabbed his wrists trying to make him let go before his brains were crushed by the shaking. The referee's ran over quickly and tried to get the player to loosen his hold and let the blonde go.

"No! That should be our point!" The player shouted angrily.

He threw the blonde away from all of them, making him stumble on his feet and fall backwards. His head smacked into the table behind, putting a slight bump on the tender skin. The coach ran over to check on his player and sighed in relief as the blonde waved him off with a nod.

The referee's began to speak to the player, getting the coach to calm him down and then resume the game.

"That didn't seem good." Murasakibara said, munching on a huge mochi from out of nowhere.

The game resumed, and the blonde scored 4 more baskets with the other team not being able to even make it to half court. The other team was growing more irritated by the second as they watched the new player make every shot, and the team didn't seem to mind. Another shot was made by the blonde, and he high-fived one of his teammates with a smile.

"Move!" The angry player from before said.

He jerked his elbow back for emphasis to tell the blonde to move, but his elbow smack straight into the blonde's forehead, knocking him back and off his feet. The blonde's head swam as he fell backwards and felt something move on his head.

GoM stared in shock as the blonde player suddenly began to fall from the hit, and his hair began to fall off of his head. His butt smacked the floor and the blonde hair fell inches behind him on the floor. Long golden hair flowed down from beneath the other hair, and landed gently against his back. As the blonde looked up, light blue eyes flashed dangerously at the player.

Momoi gasped as she cupped her nose and mouth in surprise. "It's her!"

"No way!" Kise said, leaning on the railing.

"It' not possible," Midorima said, but couldn't deny the fact that she was sitting right there.

"A nice trick," Akashi said with a smirk.

"How?" Kuroko asked confused.

Murasakibara stood there with a half eaten candy bar in his mouth. Kagami looked at the GoM in confusion as they all acted as if they have just seen a ghost. The game was called off as there was only 15 seconds left on the clock and the score was 52 to 98, with the blonde teams in favor. She was suddenly taken to the back to get the bleeding to stop that was increasing from her head.

Momoi and the rest rushed down quickly, and ran outside, hoping to catch the team before they left with the blonde.

"I'm fine!" A feminine voice said suddenly from the dark hallway leading to the doors. "It was just a small hit."

The same girl came walking out in her teams jersey, but this time she no longer had a flat chest. She had to at least be a 'D' as her tank top and jersey strained against the sudden mounds that were pushing against the fabrics.

"Hikari!" Momoi shouted, not able to control herself anymore.

The girl stopped suddenly and turned her head to the side to look at the group with shock on her face. Momoi ran and jumped on the girl, pulling her close into her chest as she made sure that it wasn't some illusion.

"Sat-chan!" Hikari shouted back with a smile. She winced suddenly and pushed Momoi away. "Sorry, sorry. But that hurts."

Hikari put her palm to the bandages on her head that were being mostly hidden by her bangs that were slightly pushed to the right to leave a small space like an arrow of black on the left.

"Hey! Do you want to put your wrappings and vest back on?" The manager called out, running out to Hikari and stopping as he saw the group. He had shaggy brown hair and bright green eyes that watched Hikari carefully.

"Generation of Miracle's huh?" He said, keeping the binding's in his hand as he looked over them curiously.

"Bindings?" Momoi asked, ignoring the manager.

"Yeah," Hikari said shyly. "Tadao here said that he didn't want anyone to know I was a girl. So I had to wear those." She pointed to his hand. "But now they know anyway."

Momoi stared at her and smiled, before tears began to brim along her eyes and spill over onto her cheeks. "We thought you were dead!"

"Woah! Dead? My uncle was supposed to tell all of you that I recovered, but we had to move." She said, looking at Momoi as if her head just popped off.

"That doesn't matter right now. We're just glad you're alive," Kise said, patting her head.

"Well, it's good to see all of you again! You haven't changed much Ryo-kun!" She gave him a quick hug and laughed as he argued with her that he was better looking now.

"Tatsu-kun!" She shouted happily, tackling Kuroko in a big bear hug and making him smile.

"Who the hell is she?" Kagami asked, pulling her away by the back of her jersey.

Hikari stared at him with blinks as she tried to figure out who he was. "You're Kagami Taiga! You're on Kuroko's team! Nice to meet you!" She gave him a hug, making him drop her in surprise and her to laugh.

"You've gotten better. Could do better on your throwing and planning with your teammates." Midorima said, pushing his glasses back up.

She smiled at him and gave a small giggle. "Good to see you too Shin-chan!"

"Why am I chan?" He sighed, but smiled and patted her head like a child.

"Sei-kun," She said, opening her arms up.

Even she didn't dare to just run up to him and hug him; especially if he didn't want her to. He smirked and walked into her arms, wrapping his own around her. He was taller than her still, and he liked that. Plus she always knew he was in charge and never went against him.

"Good to have my slave back," He joked.

"She's not your slave," Murasakibara said confused as he looked down at her.

"Here Atsu-kun," She smiled and reached into her backpack, pulling out a large chocolate bar that he looked at with a sparkle in his eye. He picked her up as if she were a doll and held her up, allowing her to place the chocolate bar in his mouth so it would stay there. He set her down and munched on the chocolate happily with a content smile.

Hikari turned on her heel with a bright smile, and froze, coming face to face with Aomine. They stared at one another and the GoM felt uncomfortable and worried for the two. After all their confrontation with one another the last time was a fight that lead to her accident.

"Aomine," She said with a nod, keeping her eyes locked on his.

It was as if his eyes were dragging her back under their hold the longer she looked at him. Yet she couldn't look away from him. Aomine jerked at his name and looked away.

"Please, don't call me that," He said, rubbing his neck embarrassed.

"D…" She stopped, her mouth already forming the name that few got to call him. "Daiki,"

He looked at her in surprise with wide eyes. His body reached out towards her quickly as his arms wrapped around her small frame and pulled her into him. One was around her waist and the other around her shoulders as he buried his face into her neck and breathed her in. Sakura scented off of her as she shivered under his touch.

Her hands twitched from the jolt she got from being close to him once again. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him close to her and breathing in his musky, sun, wind, and sweat smell. Yet now there was a fresher scent, one of a man.

"I'm sorry," He spoke into her neck, making her eyes snap open in surprise. "I'm sorry. Please, don't leave me again."

"I'm not leaving," She said comfortingly.

"You're not ever going to get out of my hold." He told her, sounding more like a command than a statement.

"What is this?"

Hikari tensed in Aomine's arms, making him look up at who had spoke. There stood a man with pitch black hair, and eyes so dark they seemed black.

"U-Uncle," She said, turning her head towards him. "Look! It's Daiki! And Sat-chan! Everyone's here!"

Hikari pushed away from Aomine, making him watch her in confusion. The man glared at her with intimidating eyes, making her look down sadly.

"I thought I told you to stop playing basketball." The man said, walking up to Hikari and grabbing her wrist.

"There's nothing wrong with a girl playing basketball," She argued, furrowing her brows in irritation.

"I won't have you playing basketball and making a joke of me!" He shouted at her, pulling her wrist into the air and making her stand on her tip-toes.

"Hey!" Tadao shouted, running over to her. "Let her go!"

"You don't have any business in this boy," Her uncle said angrily.

"Neither do you!" Tadao shouted, pushing him.

"I am her uncle!" He shouted, glaring at Tadao.

"Not by blood. Hell you aren't ever near her but once or twice a year!" Tadao said, trying to pull Hikari away.

Her uncle glared and tightened his hold on Hikari. "Come," He jerked her hard, making her wince in pain. "I don't want you playing basketball anymore."

Hikari's heart stopped, making her jab her feet into the ground. She stopped in place and pulled back against her arm.

"No! I won't stop playing basketball!" She shouted, narrowing her eyes at her uncle.

"You'd make a fool out of me! You are such an embarrassment!" Her uncle shouted, his anger flaring.

"I won't stop playing!" She shouted.

"Hey, why don't you let her go!" Aomine said, grabbing her Uncle's arm and pushing him away from Hikari.

"You! Should have known you'd find her again," Her uncle said.

"You told me she was dead," Aomine said, narrowing his eyes and glaring.

"She should have just died," Uncle said angrily. "It's her fault her family is dead."

Hikari looked down and gripped her jersey, fighting the emotions that were trying to make her cry.

"Sounds like you should be the one who died," Momoi said angrily, not happy that someone was insulting her friend.

"A woman telling me what to do? Like hell," He said, pushing Momoi.

"Stop!" Hikari said, pushing her Uncle hard.

A smack resounded through the air as her Uncle's hand hit her cheek, leaving a red handprint from the impact.

"Don't come back. You want to play so bad. Go live with one of your teammates." Her uncle spat at her,

He turned on his heel and walked off with angry strides. Hikari stood there with her hand to her cheek as angry tears sprung to her eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" Aomine asked, putting his hand on her head.

"Just fine," She said, turning her head away from him and picking up her backpack again.

"Hikari, wait," Tadao said, trying to keep up with her. "Where are you going?"

"Anywhere I can," She said stubbornly. "I've always been on my own. Being kicked out isn't any different."

Aomine watched her walk on, and knew it was hurting her inside from being abandoned. He wondered if this is how she looked when he told her he no longer needed her. He walked over quickly and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hikari asked, hitting his back.

He ignored her and picked up her bag and slinging it over his other shoulder. She pushed off his shoulder and sat on his arm, looking down at him with curious eyes.

"I'm taking you with me," Aomine said, turning on his heel to head to the other direction.

"Daiki! What are you talking about?" She said, smacking his cheeks to snap him back to reality. "Are you crazy?"

"He didn't want you to return, so I'm taking you to my house. You'll stay with me," Aomine said, keeping his hold on her tight.

"I guess its better than any other plan," Kise said with a shrug.

"Just don't do anything she doesn't want you to." Momoi said, patting Hikari on the butt.

"Wha?...Traitors!" Hikari said.

Yet she wasn't completely against it as she leaned her head into his neck and wrapped her arms around him. She couldn't believe how big he's gotten. His shoulders were so broad and his arms were supporting her easily. She could feel his defined muscles move under her, making her shiver at the thought of seeing all of them. She couldn't let her feelings for him take over her again. He already told her how he felt, now she had to hide her feelings away.


End file.
